


MISTRUST

by Leilani5



Series: Everything that is Us. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Abortion, Awesome in-laws, Beta Ellen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fun loving Dean, Gunshot Wounds, Jealousy, Kind Anna, M/M, Omega Anna, Omega Dean, Past Relationship(s), Pregnant Dean, Protective Ellen, Repressed Michael, Shitty in-laws, Sweet Claire, Trust Issues, Workaholic Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Castiel and Omega Dean were in love and lived together for a year. While their chosen career soared, their love relationship began to crumble. Time spent apart and doubts about the sincerity of their hearts where their exes are concern cause them to argue and fight constantly.</p><p>Castiel was married before to Anna and they had a six year old daughter, Claire. Though divorced, the Alpha was still responsible towards his family. Dean had an on and off relationship with Michael till he met Castiel and ended their affair but remained close friends. This posed a lot of problems for the new lovers who tried very hard to understand each other's situation.</p><p>Will Castiel and Dean able to save their romance amidst these obstacles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Alpha Castiel was 34 while Omega Dean was 26. They were true mates but it was modern times so no traditional A/B/O of that sort. sorry, I sucked at that. haha.

Edited***

Castiel rushed out of the cab and into his apartment lobby. It was mid-January with the temperature running below 27 degrees, and snow was falling heavily from the night sky. The Alpha was glad that he managed to get home safe and fast considering the heavy traffic and icy roads.

The doorman, good old Mr. Ferguson immediately opened the door for him, and with a broad smile on his face, he greeted the Alpha,"Good evening, Mr. Novak." 

"Good evening, Quinn," Castiel replied politely. He was exhausted after that long plane ride from southeast asia. If he's the passenger, he would have slept through the almost 30-hour ride. But Castiel was the captain of that long haul flight, so there's not much rest came with that job description. 

All those hours spent navigating the plane with the other co-pilots while ensuring the safety of the passengers and their crew. He cherished the stopovers in between and though he loved his job, Castiel can't wait to get home to his Omega.

Dean. Castiel missed his lover so much. It's been almost two weeks since they last saw each other. Their hectic work schedules were tearing them apart lately, but there's nothing they could do cause neither would sacrifice their high paying jobs.

Dean must be in bed already in this cold winter, he thought. It was almost 1 am anyway. 

The ding sound signaling the elevator's arrival jolted the Alpha from his reverie. He pulled his suitcases into the car and pressed the penthouse button. The soothing music enveloped Castiel immediately, and he smiled, thinking how lucky he was that at the age of 34, he already held his dream job and owned this sophisticated apartment in the heart of the most exciting city in the world. But the best of all, he's the Alpha to a very sexy, young and beautiful Omega. 

Castiel's weariness went away thinking about Dean and the minute the elevator got to his apartment, he practically ran into their bedroom.

The excitement of finding his Omega plummeted when he found their bed empty, and Dean wasn't home. Castiel's mind worked fast as he paced the richly carpeted floor. Oh yeah, right. It was Saturday night, and Dean had told him about the reunion party with the models he used to work with before. 

Slightly disappointed, Castiel sat at the edge of the large bed and pulled at his necktie impatiently as he took a deep breath. The Alpha contemplated whether to just sleep or wait up for Dean to come home. 

He chose to sleep in the hot bath and wait for his Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sat in the warm bath with a glass of red wine in his hand. The Alpha has been thinking about his Omega, worrying about where he was and what he's doing. He called Dean a few times but received no answer. Castiel wished he knew where the party was so he could fetch his Omega. Dean's car keys was on the dressing table and he's wondering if Michael's gonna send his lover home. The thought made his blood simmer and he hastily emptied the wine in one go.

Fortunately, Dean's sweet scent still lingered in the bathroom, and it comforted Castiel somehow. He looked at the time on the sink that showed 3.30 am and put the glass on the floor next to the tub. Exhaustion finally took over, and Castiel fell asleep the minute he closed his eyes.

The trendy apartment was filled with beautiful people mingled with one another as Chill music flowed in the air. Michael smiled as he watched the two attractive male Omegas interacted happily with each other. 

One of them was Dean, his ex-boyfriend and the other was Brett, the host of the party. They've all been friends since they first met at the L'ange modeling agency in Brooklyn.

"Hey, Dean. Do you still remember Lucas?" Brett asked the green-eyed omega.  
"How can I forget?!" Dean remarked and rolled his eyes dramatically. They all laughed at his reaction, and Brett added quickly, "Man! If Mike hadn't interfered, you would've been a very famous porn star by now!" 

Michael grinned at the memory. Lucas, who was the co-owner of the L'ange, tried to lure Dean into his "other" business which was a low budget porn film company. Dean, who was only 19 and naive at that time, almost signed the contract with the sleazy Alpha. 

Luckily for Dean, Michael the photographer, found out and stopped the young Omega from making the biggest mistake of his life. Dean, grateful for Michael's intervention, began dating the Alpha. 

But no matter how much Dean and Michael cared for each other, they can't eliminate the temptations that muddled their relationship. The other Omega models flirted openly with the handsome photographer who was too polite to give them the cold shoulder while Dean, relentlessly pursued by the other Alphas. It was a very stormy affair that, the two kept breaking up and patching up their romance in the course of six years till Castiel came into Dean's life. 

At first, it was hard for Michael to accept Dean's decision to leave for they had been together for so long despite everything. Michael then begged Dean not to lose their friendship at least, and Castiel has allowed them to remain friends. Dean and Michael eventually became closer friends than when they were lovers. 

"You know, I always thought that you'll both end up married. Guess I was wrong. There's never been a more exciting romance like yours." Brett said as he winked and walked away.

Michael turned to look at Dean, who stared at the almost empty glass in his hand and asked gently, "You okay?" 

Dean hesitated a little, and without looking at the Alpha, he answered quietly."Yeah. Sorry, could you please send me home now, Mike?"

"Sure, Dean. Let's go," Michael replied, and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you. I had a good time tonight, "Dean said to the Alpha.  
Michael smiled and said, "Me too, and it's a pleasure as always."  
Dean returned his smile but made no move to get out of the car.  
"Dean? You sure everything's okay?" the Alpha asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm just tired that's all. Thank you again." Dean replied then hugged the Alpha.  
Michael held the Omega when he was about to pull away. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" the Alpha whispered in his ear. Dean's familiar scent invaded his senses, but he pushed the inappropriate thoughts away. Dean belonged to Castiel now. They were true mates.

Dean nodded on Michael's shoulder and pulled himself away slowly. Michael kissed his forehead and bid him goodnight before he sped away into the night.

Dean watched him go and walked through the opened door held by Quinn. The older gentleman smiled and greeted the Omega.  
"Quinn? Is Castiel back yet?" Dean asked.  
"Yes, he did, Mr. Winchester. A few hours ago." Quinn replied with a friendly smile.  
"Oh, okay. Thank you, Quinn and good night." Dean wished and walked to the lobby, pulling the phone out of his pocket.  
He turned it on, and all the messages and alerts from his Alpha came through. Shit! He cursed himself.

Michael's mind strayed to the Omega that he almost skidded off the icy road. He pulled the car to the side of the road and calmed his nerves. The Alpha needed to put Dean out of his mind if he wanted to come home in one piece. He sighed heavily, as he turned the radio on and focused on his driving. 

"Cas....?" Dean whispered as he crouched next to his sleeping Alpha in the tub.  
"Alpha?" he called again and kissed Castiel softly on the lips.  
Castiel stirred and opened his eyes slowly. "You're home," he said.  
"Yes, baby. Come, let me help you out." the Omega offered as he held Castiel's hands.

"What time is it?" Castiel asked as he squinted in the bright bathroom.  
"It's almost four. I'm sorry I missed your calls, Alpha." Dean apologized.  
Castiel frowned and pulled his hands away.

"His scent was all over you, Dean." he growled bitterly while pushing himself out of the tub and caused some of the water splashed to the ground.  
"He sent me home in his car," Dean explained, but his Alpha kept walking out towards the bedroom closet, dried his wet body along the way with the bath towel.

Dean followed him and called out, "Alpha?"  
Castiel put on his boxers hastily and turned to his Omega.  
"What Dean?" he asked grimly.  
"I'm sorry." the Omega pleaded. Castiel searched his Omega's worried face and said, "I wished that you're home just now. I missed you so much. Do you miss me, Dean?"  
"So much, Alpha," Dean confessed softly.  
"Then, why aren't you here? You know I'm coming home today, but you chose to be with your friends," With Michael. He almost added.  
"I.....it's a reunion, and I already promised them I'd be there, Cas." Dean tried explaining again. Castiel stared at him and turned towards the bed.  
"Cas, Alpha. Please..." Dean turned and followed his man.

Cas muttered with his back to his Omega, "We'll talk tomorrow, Dean. I'm too tired.....not that you cared."

Dean's eyes watered at his Alpha's words that he rushed to the bathroom. He refused to let Castiel watched him cry. He has been crying for the past two weeks when his Alpha stayed at his ex-wife's place, both of them attending to their daughter's health. Claire suffered from terrible asthma attacks from time to time. 

Not that Dean didn't care for the child, but Castiel's reluctance to introduce Dean to his family saddened the Omega. The Alpha was afraid that it will be awkward for Dean and hurt his ex-wife since he left her and Claire to be with Dean, his true mate.

Castiel's union with his ex-wife was arranged by their families. Though he didn't love Anna, the Alpha never failed to provide and care for both her and their only child. Anna, who was grateful for the responsible Alpha, willingly let her husband be with Dean when it became apparent that they can't live without each other, no matter how hard they tried. 

Both their parents were enraged with their decisions, but there was nothing they could do. Nature has intended for the true mates to be together, separating them will only cause calamity.

Dean washed his face hurriedly to stop the tears from falling and stepped into the shower. He will have a serious talk with his Alpha tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up to find Ellen, his aunt who was also their part-time housekeeper putting a whole chicken in the oven.  
"Hey, Dean. Good morning." she greeted.  
"Morning, El. Can't believe it's Sunday already," he replied with a warm smile.  
"I know right? I cooked two chickens this time so you guys will have enough. Where's your Alpha?" Ellen asked as she continued preparing brunch for the household.  
"He's still sleeping. We slept late last night." Dean supplied.  
Ellen gave him a knowing smile, and the Omega quickly added with a small laugh, "Not what you think, El!" 

"Anything you say, boy!" Ellen taunted, smiling as she poured the hot coffee into Dean's mug.  
"I'm serious, Ellen. We've not mated for almost a month," Dean spoke quietly. Ellen was his confidante besides Michael. She's like a mother to the orphaned Omega. She's a beta and had helped Dean through his heats twice when Castiel was away. The Alpha trusted her more than Michael.

"What happened, Dean?" Ellen asked as she sat opposite the forlorn Omega.  
"I don't know, El. Maybe because we worked too much. We seldom see each other since Cas flew to Southeast Asia a lot lately. And when he's home, I've my gigs and events that I have to attend. My Alpha expected me to be here whenever he's off duty, but it's impossible. I can't abandon my career. It paid well plus I won't be modeling forever, might as well saved as much money as I could this couple of years." Dean stated.

"Did you share with him your concerns, Dean?" Ellen asked, and Dean shook his head.  
"Why not?" she asked again.  
"Because he wanted a baby and I'm not ready to let go of my career yet. If I tell him about my plan now, it will break his heart." Dean replied quietly, as he stirred his coffee continuously.

"When did you plan to tell me then?" Castiel spoke sternly, as he stood in the doorway staring at his Omega's surprised expression. Ellen got up and moved towards the oven, to check on the chicken. She hoped that the two won't end up with an argument.

Dean was momentarily dumbfounded and quickly find his voice, "Let's eat something first and we'll talk this over."

"No. I want to know now. Just tell me the truth Dean, do you still want me as your Alpha?!" the Alpha demanded as he advanced on the Omega at the table.

"What kind of question is that, Cas? Of course, I wanted you. You're my Alpha, we're soulmates!" exclaimed Dean as he got up to face his Alpha.

"Then why you refused to have my child?!" Castiel growled. Ellen was getting nervous as she busied herself in the kitchen.

"I want the same Alpha believed me, but I want to focus on my career for at least two more years. I need you to understand me like I understand your double lives all this time." Dean replied heatedly.

"Claire's sick, and she needed me! How dare you bring this up, Omega?!" the Alpha growled in anger.

"I will voice my opinion as I pleased Alpha! You have no right to control my mind and emotions!" Dean lashed back at Castiel's face.

"Control????!! Have I ever stopped you from going out with your ex-lover all this time?? Not knowing what you both been doing behind my back when I risked my life doing my job?!!" Castiel's loud accusation infuriated Dean that he retorted angrily.

"What about you?!! You're one to talk! How would I know you've not been screwing your ex-wife every time you visited her?!!" 

The hard slap on Dean's face shocked all three of them. "Dean! I'm so sorry, sweetheart! Please forgive me!.." Castiel's remorse fell on deaf ears as Dean glared at him with angry tears. The Alpha tried to cradle his face, but Dean pushed his hands away and said, "I wanna be alone." 

Dean rushed out of the apartment into the elevator. The pain and humiliation were too unbearable that he needed to get out and be far away from his Alpha. 

Castiel wanted to go after his Omega but Ellen pulled his arm gently.  
"Let him cool off, Castiel. He'll come back soon for the bond can't be broken." 

The Alpha slumped into the chair and held his head in his hands. He berated himself as unbridled tears fell freely down his face. The pain from this temporary separation reminded him of the first time he was forced to forget his true mate. It was the worse thing he had ever experience, and now he's worried for Dean. His chest felt tight and constricted that he found it hard to breathe, so he got up and ran to the elevator. 

The Alpha decided to chase after his Omega.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel grabbed the thick jacket from the closet by the door while waited for the elevator, to arrive. He rushed inside as soon as door slide opened and prayed that Dean hasn't got into a cab or something. 

The second the elevator got to the lobby, the Alpha rushed out and asked Quinn if he knew which direction Dean headed. The old man hurriedly pointed to the left and Castiel dashed out into the cold, snowy street. He ran as fast as he could not caring about the curious stares from passersby till he spotted his Omega up ahead crossing the traffic. 

But by the time he arrived at the junction, the light has turned green. Castiel sped up using all his Alpha's strength, crossing the road amidst the incessant honkings and yells from the motorists till he reached the other side. 

Dean, clad in only a thin t-shirt, sweat pants, and loafers, turned around to witness the commotion behind him. He saw his Alpha running towards him that he too picked up the pace and ran forward, away from the Alpha. Undeterred, Castiel chased like mad and caught up with the Omega. He grabbed Dean's torso finally from behind and forced to turn the protesting Omega around.

"Don't resist me, Dean!" Castiel used his Alpha's voice, and Dean stopped immediately. "Stop, my love." Castiel softened his voice and hurriedly covered his Omega's shivering body with the heavy jacket before kissing him gently on the mouth. "I love you, please, please, forgive me." Castiel rested their foreheads together and repeated his words.

Dean gazed into his Alpha's red teary eyes and let his body fell into his Alpha's warm embrace. Castiel kissed his Omega's cold face all over and rubbed his back to warm him. "Let's go home, my love."

Once they reached the apartment, Castiel led Dean to the kitchen and Ellen handed the mug of warm chocolate into Castiel's hand who brought it to Dean's mouth to drink. She smiled warmly at the Alpha's tenderness towards her nephew. He gently stroked Dean's reddened cheek that he hit earlier and kissed it. 

"Dean, please forgive me. I swear upon my own life, I won't hurt you again." he said solemnly. Dean just nodded and muttered sorry too for hurting his Alpha with undesirable words. Castiel kissed him some more and Ellen excused herself, to do the laundry.

"Do you want to eat something, sweetheart?" he asked Dean as he pulled away. Dean shook his head and whispered in his Alpha's ear.

"I want you to mate me. I want you and I need you so much, Alpha." he moaned desirously.

Castiel gazed hungrily into Dean's shiny green eyes and kissed him languidly. Aroused, Dean slid his hands into his Alpha's thick hair, pulling him closer and deepened the kiss. Castiel moaned into his mouth, as he slipped his right arm beneath Dean's thighs and held the left on his back. He carried the Omega all the way to the bedroom without relinquishing the kiss.

Once in, Castiel kicked the bedroom door closed behind him and walked towards their large bed. He laid Dean's body down gently on the mattress and let go of the kiss slowly. The Alpha gazed lovingly into his Omega's eyes and whispered, "Dean..."

"Knot me, Alpha." Dean cajoled as he ran Castiel's lower lip with his thumb. Castiel caught it and kissed it tenderly. "Are you sure, my love?"

"Yes, breed me. I need you, my Alpha," Dean moaned breathlessly, that Castiel couldn't take it anymore. He stripped both them naked and swooped down to kiss his Omega urgently one more time. Castiel then slid his hand down Dean's naked body and groped the genitals gently before reaching for his Omega's slicked hole with his fingers. Castiel couldn't resist as he brought his wet fingers to his mouth to taste. Dean moaned as he watched his Alpha's lewd ministrations.

"Oh God, Dean, you're so sexy, so wet for me, my love. Smelled so good sweetheart." Castiel sang praises to his beautiful Omega. Dean watched him with dilated eyes and presented his neck to his Alpha. Castiel's red eyes zeroed in on Dean's smooth flesh and bit him hard. Dean almost screamed at the sensation that he scratched Castiel's back hard with his nails till the skin broke. The Alpha, driven by lust, grabbed his engorged member and stroked it furiously in his hand, letting his Alpha's desire took over. Castiel growled as he prodded the tip of his cock onto Dean's wet hole and the Omega instinctively wrapped his legs around his Alpha's waist. 

Castiel pushed the entire length of his thick cock into Dean's moist hole in one swift move. They groaned in unison at the tight yet smooth penetration that the Alpha wasted no time in bringing satisfaction to his Omega by pumping into him immediately. He grabbed Dean's body tight and fucked him into oblivion. Dean felt like he's going crazy with all the wonderful sensation that he can't help but cried out loud. Castiel silent him with a deep kiss till he was left breathless. Dean gasped for air and moaned again, "Ooh...ooohhh...Alpha! So good..so good..please don't stop..don't stop.." he begged in tears and his Alpha growled his promise to hold on longer. "I won't....so tight..Dean...!ungh..!..." Castiel's ragged breaths filled Dean's ears as the Alpha kept fucking him wildly into the mattress. "Cas..!!..Alpha...!!! Harder!! Faster my love!! ungh!" Dean moaned and cried in ecstasy, urging his Alpha who went on for almost half an hour till his knot began to swell at the base. "Dean....I can't...I'm..gonna....gonna...come..ahh....ahhhh...Ahhhh!!" Castiel's swelled knot finally caught in Dean's hole and spurted loads after loads of sperm inside the Omega. His face contorted with sheer pleasure that Dean grabbed it in his hands and whispered, "I love you so much, so much!" then he kissed his Alpha's mouth deeply.

They laid in bed, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other till they both fell asleep, tied together with love, soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean thought he was dreaming when he heard his Alpha's voice whispering. Subconsciously, he reached out for his man by his side and found that space was empty. 

The Omega opened his eyes slowly, and in the semi darkness, he saw Castiel sitting at the edge of the bed, facing away from him. The Alpha was laughing softly now, and Dean then realized that he was on the phone. 

Dean strained his ears to hear who his Alpha was talking to. It was Claire. The Omega smiled to himself and tried to go back to sleep when he heard Castiel said, 'Call Mommy, sweetheart. I'd like to speak to her.' 

Dean knew he shouldn't be listening to this one-sided conversation, but he's just a little curious plus Castiel didn't know that he was awake anyway.

"Hi, Anna. How you've been?"  
"That's good. We're okay too, thanks for asking." 

Dean smiled, Anna must be asking about him too.

"Yeah, I've meant to talk to you about it too. So where shall we have it?" 

Dean's ears perked with interest.

"Hmm..okay. I'm logging in the international flight on Sunday, so guess I will be there Friday and Saturday then."

"No, An. I'm sorry, not this time. Hope you understand....thanks."

"My parents will be there too? Oh okay, that's wonderful. Claire will be so happy. I got her something cool from Asia. Nope, not gonna tell you!" *laughs* "Cos you're gonna tell her! You can't keep a secret, Anna!" *laughs*  
"I'm glad she's doing better too. Thank you for taking care of our daughter, An. I'm sorry for not being there for her most of the time."

Dean's heart dropped when he heard that. He can't help feeling responsible for Cas's situation with his family. 

"Thanks, An. And oh yeah, please don't call the repairer, I will check the heater myself. I'm not comfortable with strangers with just the both of you in that house."

"You take care too. Goodbye, Anna. See you Friday." 

Castiel turned around and moved his body closer to his Omega in bed. Dean turned his face to look at his Alpha, who showered feathery kisses on his flat tummy.

"Hey," Dean said.  
Cas looked at him beneath his eyelashes and replied, "..sorry...did I wake you up with that phone call?" 

"It's alright. Is it Claire's birthday this weekend?" Dean asked despite himself.

"Yes. I'm going to be there Friday and Saturday, but I won't be staying over this time." Castiel replied.

"That means I won't be seeing you much until next week Wednesday then," Dean said sadly.

Castiel moved his naked body to meet his lover's and kissed his mouth. He carded Dean's hair while gazing into his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, baby. I'm going to try to switch to domestic soon. I hated to be separated from you too long too, my love. So hang in there alright?"

Dean smiled warmly at his Alpha's promise and returned the kisses.  
"Do you think, I caught on?" the Omega asked shyly. 

Castiel smiled and splayed his hand on Dean's abdomen. Kneading the smooth skin softly with his fingers. "I hope so, sweetheart. Claire needed a baby sister or brother to play with," he said smiling at his blushing Omega.

"You want them to know each other?" Dean asked unsure, though his heart swelled at his Alpha's words. They made him hopeful.

"I want nothing more for my family to be together. Anna wanted to meet you too. I've been foolish and selfish all this time. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Castiel apologized, and Dean cradled his Alpha's face in his hands and smiling happily, "Thank you, my love." then he kissed him.

Castiel looked at him, slightly baffled, "You're not mad at me?"

"No, I love you, Alpha."

That night they went to celebrate the new beginnings of their lives. Castiel took his lover to dine at a fancy revolving restaurant, and they discussed their future, their baby and Claire and Anna. The Alpha never felt so free and contented in his life. He felt like he's the luckiest man alive.

But destiny has a different agenda for these beautiful lovers, which neither could predict their future.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel has four days of rest, and he chose those free time to spend with his Omega. He even asked Dean to come to Claire's birthday with him on Saturday. At first, the Omega was reluctant, because Castiel's and Anna's parents were still bitter about their children's divorce. 

Anna assured Dean that she wanted him to be there, wanted to get to know him better. Dean relented, and Castiel was glad. Even Claire was looking forward to meeting her Papa's true mate.

In the meantime Castiel has been sending Dean to and from work, and while the Omega cherished the attention, he wished that his Alpha was more friendly towards Michael when they met.

Sometimes, Castiel will stay during his photo sessions, and the scents they gave out were nerve wracking. Castiel's possessiveness, Michael's cautiousness, and Dean's nervousness made the atmosphere so uncomfortable that he has to shoo his Alpha away nicely.

His Alpha sulked when he did that, so Dean had to assure his lover the reason he did that.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm afraid of losing you too, Alpha?" Dean whispered sweetly in his ear.

"Yeah..?" Castiel searched his Omega loving expression.

"..yeah..." Dean countered softly and was rewarded by a gentle kiss from his Alpha.

Michael watched the lovers as he put away his equipment. He missed hanging out with Dean and knew he had to keep his distance from him for awhile. The Alpha sighed after they bid him goodbyes.

"Why don't you come with me on Friday, Dean? You can bond with Anna and Claire before the party." Castiel offered.

Dean smiled happily at the suggestions and said, "Okay. Let me tell Michael to reschedule our sessions on Sunday. Wait for me in the car, alright?" 

Castiel nodded and walked to the parking lot outside.

"Mike!" Dean called out to his best friend before he left the studio. 

"Dean?" Michael turned and looked at him questioningly.

Dean walked closer to the Alpha and said, "Can we reschedule the shootings on Friday to Sunday? Castiel wanted me to meet his ex and daughter." 

Michael smiled and said sincerely, "Sure Dean. Everything seemed to be looking great for you guys nowadays. I'm so glad."

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry about earlier, though. He still needed some assurance about out friendship. I hope you understand." Dean apologized.

"I do, Dean. Don't worry about it. I missed hanging out with you, though." Michael confessed.

"Me too. Let's watch a movie or something on Monday." Dean suggested.

Michael smiled widely and said, "God! We haven't' done that in a while. Let's watch Deadpool!"

"Let's!" Dean replied enthusiastically and hugged his friend. "Take care, Michael."

"You too, Dean."


	8. Chapter 8

Friday came, and the couple made their way to the Upper East Side. Anna and Claire were both very excited that they waited in front of their townhouse for their guests. Castiel and Dean intrigued the little girl so much that Anna explained patiently about the true mates status to her bright, and curious daughter. 

Castiel's Lexus pulled up, and Claire ran to meet her father. "Papa!!" Castiel turned the ignition off and climbed out of the car to meet her.  
"Hey, sweetheart!" he said as he picked the small child up his arms and showered her with kisses. Dean smiled at them as he got out and went to Anna, who greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi, Anna. It's so nice to meet you finally." Dean professed, and Anna returned the gesture, "Same here, Dean. Been waiting for this day like forever too." The female Omega glanced knowingly at the Alpha. Dean laughed softly at her reaction. He felt welcomed already.

Castiel just smiled and kissed his daughter's cheeks affectionately. "Guess what I brought, sweetheart?" he asked smiling.  
"My birthday present?!!" Claire asked excitedly.  
"Yup!" Castiel announced as he put Claire down and opened the trunk.

Claire's eyes widened when she saw the huge prettily wrapped gift in her father's hands.

"Ooohh!!! Papa!!! What is it?!! What is it?!!!" the child cried out instantly.

"You will find out tomorrow, sweetheart!" Castiel said, and Claire was about to sulk when Dean comforted her.

"It's really special Claire, and we would love for you to open it on your special day. Is it okay,?" Dean asked her gently, and Claire nodded.

Dean hugged the pretty child and said, "I can't wait to help you decorate! Wanna go, get the party stuff?"

Claire grinned and nodded eagerly at him.

"Why don't you both stay the night here?" offered Anna sincerely.

Dean turned to Castiel and smiled, "Shall we?"

Castiel looked at the expectant looks on both the Omegas and replied happily,"Yes, Dean. We'll stay here tonight!" 

"Yeayyyy!!!!" Claire exclaimed, and they all laughed as they walked into the house. 

Castiel led Dean to the guestroom where he usually stayed. It was simply furnished with a Cal King size bed and the walls were midnight blue, the Alpha's favorite color. The large French doors opened to the balcony overlooking the courtyard below.

"I love this room," Dean said in admiration as he walked out to the balcony. Castiel came up to him from behind and held his Omega close.

"Me too, sweetheart," he whispered in Dean's ear, "and I wanna make love to you in that bed tonight."

Dean smiled and turned to kiss his Alpha. "Anna and Claire's really sweet. I wished I had known them earlier." Dean confessed.

"I know, and I'm sorry, my love. Let me make it up to all of you. We're going to have a very good time." the Alpha promised.

They all went to a nice Italian restaurant called Sistina and shopped for Claire's party at The Source Store. The rest of the day spent decorating the house and prepare food for the big day.

Dean and Claire bonded instantly, and Anna was like a big sister to the male Omega. While Dean and Claire were busy putting together the party favors, Castiel and Anna were talking outside on the patio.

"Dean's fun and beautiful, Cas. You're very lucky to find your true mate in him" Anna said without malice. 

Castiel smiled and responded, "Thank you, Anna. I know there's a true mate out there for you too."

"I don't need anybody, Alpha. I'm very contented with my life raising Claire. Thank you for our daughter." Anna expressed wholeheartedly.

Castiel embraced his ex-wife and kissed her cheek. "Thank you too for accepting Dean." 

"Are you both planning to get married soon?" she asked, looking at the Alpha.

"Yes, I'm going to propose to him after my flight to Asia next week," Castiel said carefully. 

"Oh, Castiel, that's such good news! I'm so happy for you both." Anna exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, Anna. I just hope that my parents will accept him like you did." the Alpha said quietly. 

"Don't worry, Dean's perfect, I'm sure they will love him, Alpha. Come, let's see what Dean and Claire had done." she got up and held her hand out to Castiel.  
He took it and walked inside towards the living room.

Anna's encouraging words didn't make Castiel felt better, but he kept his worries to himself. He dreaded meeting his parents tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mommy!!! They're here!!" Claire shouted from the living room, and Anna rushed towards her daughter.

"Who darling?" she asked.  
"Oma and Opa!!" Claire replied. Anna turned to the men and beckoned them to meet her parents.

Claire opened her door to her maternal grandparents with a wide grin on her face. They were her favorites.  
"Hello, our sweet hunny bun!!" her Opa greeted her, and the child squealed in delight in his open arms. Her Oma laughed and joined in the hugs.  
"Hello, Mama. Hello, Papa!!" Anna greeted her parents, and Castiel followed suit. He adored his ex-in-laws. They're sweet and kind, just like Anna.  
Anna turned to Dean and introduced him to her parents.  
"Mama, Papa, this is Dean Winchester, Castiel's mate."  
The elderly couple gave the male Omega a friendly smile, and they shook hands with one another.  
"You will be here for Claire's birthday party later?" Oma asked Dean, smiling.  
"Yes, Mrs. Milton." he replied.  
"Oh good! The more, the merrier!!" she said and turned to her husband who nodded in agreement. Dean felt so welcomed for the second time. The elderly couple made everyone feel warm and happy with their presence and then the elder Novaks turned up.

"Look!! Granpa and Granma!!" Claire rushed between the standing adults at the foyer to greet her other grandparents outside.

The rest followed behind her. "Happy Birthday Claire!!" Zachariah and Naomi Novak called out to their grandchild in unison. "Look what we got for you!!" 

"Presents!!!!" Claire screamed when she saw huge shopping bags filled with colorful, wrapped gifts in her Granpa's hands.

"Claire..." Anna warned gently. Claire blushed as she greeted her grandparents politely and led them inside the house.

Castiel moved forward, holding Dean's hand and introduced him to his exhilarated parents.

"Mom, Dad. This is Dean, my mate," he said.

Their laughter died as soon as they saw the Omega. The awkward silence felt like forever until Zachariah cleared his throat and held out his hand to Dean.  
"Zachariah Novak."  
"Hello, Mr.Novak. I'm Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you." Dean said with a smile. He was very nervous, but he tried his best to hide it.  
Dean then turned to Naomi and held out his hand, but she ignored him and excused herself, "Oh, silly me! I forgot my things in the car! I will be right back! Go on without me. Go on..go.." she urged her husband to move along with the rest and ran outside to the car.

Castiel gritted his teeth, while Anna looked at them apologetically. Oma hurriedly chimed in, "Oh! Show me the party favors, sweetie! Your mommy said that you and Dean made them yourselves?!" 

Claire lighted up and pulled both her Oma and Opa hands to led them to her room. Opa placed a comforting hand on Dean's back and gestured him to come with them. Dean smiled at his kindness and Castiel gave his Omega a quick kiss on the cheeks, whispered, "I love you."

The Alpha then waited for his mother at the doorstep while Anna led Zachariah inside.

Naomi took her time to walk back to her former daughter in law's house. She was surprised to see Dean there and immediately have unpleasant thoughts about the Omega. 

"Mother," Castiel said grimly when she approached him.  
"Why did you bring him here?" she asked, bewildered.  
"Anna and Claire invited him. Dean's my true mate, Mother," he replied heatedly.  
"That doesn't mean he should come, Castiel." Naomi retorted angrily.

Castiel moved closer in front of his mother and growled to her face. "It has been a year, and I think you should just deal with it. Accept the fact that I'm with Dean and that I loved him very much. Anna and her parents are nice to him, and I expect you to be the same but if you can't, at least refrain yourself from being rude in his presence." 

Naomi glared at his son and nodded curtly before pushing her way into the house. Castiel shut his eyes and sighed frustratedly. It's going to be long day, he thought with regret.


	10. Chapter 10

The birthday party went on successfully despite the tension between Castiel and his mother. After Claire's friends had left with their parents, Anna turned to her daughter and said, "Come on darling, it's time to open your presents!!" 

"Yeayy!!" Claire clapped her hands happily and rushed to the corner of the living room and sat among her numerous presents.

Claire opened them one by one as Dean, and her family watched her expectantly. She opened her her Granpa and Granma gifts first at Naomi's insistence. There were a few of them and they were all expensive. Claire held the vintage doll in her arms and admiring the spread of designer clothes, shoes, and handbags in the gilded boxes before her.

"Thank you so much, Granpa, Granma!!" Claire smiled and hugged them.

Next, she opened Oma and Opa's presents. It was a beautifully crafted dollhouse with a complete family and a dog with adorable tiny furnishings. 

"Here, you can turn on the lights at night, sweetheart!" Opa plugged in the socket and the miniature house illuminated prettily. Claire hugged both her Oma and Opa, thanking them profusely. Castiel, Dean, and Anna crowded the dollhouse, admiring the amazing gift. Naomi got up and poured herself a chardonnay. 

"Anna. I think it's time for dinner. We really have to get going soon, my dear." she said to her daughter in law who quickly agreed and rushed to the kitchen. 

"Let me help you," Dean offered and followed her. Naomi gave him a disgusted look, and Castiel caught her. He glared at his mother who immediately look away and shook his head.

Everyone chattered happily at the dinner table. Oma Milton turned to Dean and said, "One day you will have your own little ones, Dean and you will find what a joy they bring to your life." Dean just smiled, and Anna chirped in, "My parents loved to be surrounded by children, Dean. So hurry up!" They all laughed except Naomi and Zachariah.

The former quickly cut in and said, "Not for me. Claire's the only grandchild for me. No other could take her place in my heart. Right, my love?" Naomi held Claire's chin lovingly and gazed into her blue eyes. Claire smiled at her and muttered, "Yes, granma." 

Castiel sent daggers Naomi's way, and she pretended not to notice her son's fury. Dean held his Alpha's hand under the table, consoling the angry man discreetly. Castiel moved his hand and got up, "Claire, you forgot to open Papa's and Dean's present sweetheart!"

The child jumped from her seat instantly and ran towards her bedroom. Anna lets her daughter be because she already expected what's coming.

Castiel stared at his mother and said, "This will be the last time you will see us. I am very disappointed with you. Come, my love." Castiel held Dean's hand, and they both walked towards Claire's room. Anna asked her parents to come along and see the huge gift the Alpha got for their granddaughter.

Naomi got up and pulled her husband from the table and said, "We're leaving. You all go ahead and have a lovely evening with the lowly Omega."

No one responded to her vile words nor stopped them from leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

The Alpha tucked his daughter in bed after reading her the bedtime story. She had so much fun with her parents, and her new Omega Daddy, Dean earlier. Her, Oma and Opa had left an hour ago. 

"Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite, sweetheart," Castiel said and kissed the tip of Claire's nose.

"There's no bug in my bed, Papa," Claire replied cheekily at her father who tickled her as a punishment. She laughed begging her Papa to stop, and he mercifully did.

"I love you so much, sweetheart," Castiel whispered and brushed his daughter's auburn hair with his fingers.

"I love you too, Papa. Will you come and see me soon?" she muttered sadly.

"Very soon, sweetheart. Daddy Dean said that he will come visit you too when he's free." Castiel said, smiling. He's so happy that the loves of his life bonded so well in just two days. 

Claire brightened and said, "I like Daddy Dean! He's fun!" 

"He sure is sweetie just like you. And he adores you too." Castiel kissed his daughter's forehead and they wished each other goodnight before he turned off her bedroom light.

"Thank you, Anna, for everything. You, Claire and your parents are like family to me." Dean said to the female Omega in the living room.

"Please don't mention it, Dean, you're like a brother to me too. You've been so wonderful, to Claire, and I'm glad that you came. Come and visit us whenever alright?" Anna smiled and hugged him.

Dean hugged her back and said thank you. Castiel came to them and said, "I'm sorry about earlier, An. I can't imagine how long my parents are going to be bitter about this. Your parents had forgiven me but not my own." 

"Give them some time, Cas. I'm sure they'll come around soon." Anna assured gently, and Dean just stared at the ground, feeling terrible about the situation earlier.

"Dean, you okay, love?" Castiel asked and the Omega just shrugged.

"I'm sorry for being the cause for all the trouble, Alpha." Dean lamented, and Castiel turned around fully to face him. Anna moved away quietly, giving them some privacy.

The Alpha cradled Dean's face in his hands and said, "You're not trouble, Dean. You are my true mate, and I don't ever wanna hear you say that again, understood?" Dean nodded slowly, and Castiel repeated softly, "..understood?" looking into his Omega's green eyes. "..yes, Alpha..." Dean replied and Castiel held him close, saying, "I love you, Dean."

They then bade Anna goodnight and promised to visit her and Claire soon.

Castiel drove them home in comfortable silence till he asked Dean's plans for the following week that he's away.

"Well, I will be going to the studio after I send you to the airport tomorrow and on Monday, Michael and I are going to hang out for a bit. Watch a movie or something." Dean stated.

"You both not working on Monday?" Castiel asked, looking at the Omega curiously.

"I'm off duty, and Michael took unpaid leave," Dean explained carefully, and the Alpha went silent for a bit. Dean wished he could read his lover's mind. Castiel made him nervous when he's behaving such at times.

Castiel's heart and mind were restless though he appeared emotionless to the Omega.

The Alpha was thinking about Michael's willingness to do something like that for Dean. Dean's former lover who seemed aloof lately, now ready to pounce on his Omega the minute Castiel's away. Was there still something going on between them? He thought resentfully.

"Cas, are you alright?" Dean asked when he scented the sharp bitterness from his Alpha.

Dean's voice halted his train of thoughts that he immediately pulled his car to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

The Omega was caught by surprise when Castiel suddenly turned to him and asked, "Should I be concern about your friendship with Michael?"

Dean laughed softly at his Alpha and shook his head saying, "No."

"I'm serious, Dean. I will be flying a fucking A380, and I want to do my job with a peace of mind." the Alpha warned, staring at him, unamused by his reaction.

Dean stopped laughing and repeated, "No, Alpha. Nothing is going on. He just missed hanging out with me, that's all. I'm the only one he could have a conversation with without any agenda. Michael is only my best friend now, nothing more, nothing less. Trust me, Alpha, please. This mistrust is really driving me crazy!!." Dean huffed frustratedly.

Castiel softened his gaze and said, "It's driving me insane too, Dean." The Alpha turned his eyes to look at the snow falling softly on the road. He knew he had to get moving soon before his car get stuck. 

"We have to do something about this," Dean muttered softly. Castiel turned to him again and said, "Not you sweetheart, me. I'm going to talk to my superiors and switched to domestic."

"You don't mind the pay cut?" Dean asked carefully.

"No. Our relationship is more important, Dean. I can't lose us." Castiel confessed seriously.

The sweet scent of happiness that emanated from the Omega engulfed his Alpha, who swiftly held him close in his arms and scented his skin.

They made out in the warm car on the dark road oblivious to their surrounding and the snow that hit the roof relentlessly. They kissed and groped each other like teenagers till the incessant hard knock on the car's window interrupted their actions. Dean laughed as he pulled away and pointed the cop to his Alpha.

Castiel, who was blushing furiously, quickly apologized to the scowling patrol officer who ordered them to drive away. Dean laughed harder when the car refused to budge even after his Alpha revved the engine. 

Castiel and the cop ended up pushing the car with Dean gunning the engine. 

When they finally reached home, they hurriedly made love for a few hours before the Alpha got ready to go to the airport. Dean, who promised to send Castiel, fell asleep after his Alpha's knot slipped out of his body.

Castiel, showered and sharply dressed in his pilot uniform, watched the beautiful sleeping Omega and smiled before bending down to kiss his shoulder. 

"Sleep well, my love. Be faithful to me always, see you in four days."


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was startled from his sleep when his phone on the bedside table rang suddenly. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at the caller. It was Michael and answered immediately.

"Dean? Where are you?" the Alpha's asked urgently.  
"Oh God! I'm so sorry, Mikey! I'm still in bed!" the Omega glanced at the time and smacked his head. He missed sending Castiel to the airport and berated himself. 

"It's alright, Dean. I'll wait for you. Just come over and please don't drive fast. It's still snowing out there." Michael advised, and the Omega thanked him and hung up. He then checked his phone to see if Castiel left him any message but there were none. Dean knew his Alpha didn't want to disturb his sleep so early in the morning, and the Omega was grateful for his thoughtfulness.

Dean tried calling his Alpha, but his calls went straight to his voicemail. Castiel must be flying right now, he thought, and he missed his Alpha so much already. Dean grabbed Castiel's blue sleep shirt on the bed and scented it. It soothed him instantly that he held it closer to his face.

"I miss you so much Alpha," Dean muttered to himself as he sniffed the soft cotton again. He's not going to wash the Alpha's shirt. He's going to sleep with it every night till its owner comes home.

Dean got up and took a quick shower. Poor Michael has been waiting for him at the studio for almost an hour. He scanned through his wardrobe and put on a dark gray hooded sweater over a white long-sleeved shirt and skinny faded denim. The Omega ran his dark blonde hair with a little wax and sprayed on some cologne before dashing out to the living room to put on his socks and leather boots. 

Dean realized that he forgot his phone at home when he wanted to call Michael to tell him that he was stuck in traffic. He berated himself for the second time that day.

Dean arrived at the studio finally, and Michael started shooting him immediately. The studio was almost empty, and they appreciated the atmosphere. It was hard when others were waiting to use the room. 

Michael was aiming at Dean through the lens when he suddenly stood up and smiled at the Omega.

"What?" Dean asked him curiously.

"Nothing." the Alpha smiled, shaking his head and angled his position to look into the lens again.

Dean laughed softly and asked again, "Michael! What is it?"

Michael straightened up again and asked hesitantly, "...Are you pregnant?" 

Dean laughed nervously, looking at his ex, "What makes you say that?"

"There's a special glow about you," Michael replied softly.

"Really?" Dean asked amazed, and the Alpha nodded. 

"I will show you later. So...are you...Dean?" Michael asked again, unsure if he actually wanted to know the answer.

"I think I am, Mike. But I've no symptoms and has to take the test yet." Dean confessed.

Michael gave him a rueful smile and said, "Well, congratulations. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you," Dean replied softly. They ex lovers remembered the happy times when they used to talk about having children someday. It seemed like a million years ago. 

"Let's wrap this up, then. I wanna take you to dinner and celebrate that little Novak in your oven." Michael offered with a smile.

The moment Castiel cleared the customs in Japan, he quickly turned on his cell phone and dialed Dean's number. It was eight in the evening New York time and his Omega should be having dinner at home by now but his phone kept ringing, and there's still no answer. 

Frustrated, Castiel walked towards the airport lounge and settled himself on the couch. He checked Dean's last activity on the Whatsapp that stated ten am New York time. Dean must be busy having dinner with Michael now and didn't check his phone. Tried as he might, Castiel couldn't diminish the building resentment he felt for the other Alpha.

He tried calling Dean again but still received no answer. Furiously, he turned off his phone and threw it in his bag. The Alpha then walked to the taxi stand and got into the next available cab that took him to the heart of Tokyo. He has a whole day to rest till he logged in much later in the evening. 

The moment he checked in his hotel room, he dumped his suitcase on the floor and climbed into bed. Castiel was very exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. So he grabbed a couple of miniature vodka bottles from the minibar and emptied the alcohol down his throat. 

He fell asleep soon after. 

Dean's been trying to call his Alpha using Michael's phone without success. He tried calling the Airport hotel where Castiel stayed usually, but he didn't check in there. Dean wondered where his Alpha might be and was overwhelmed with questions and worry. 

But luckily Michael was there to calm the anxious Omega and took him home. The Alpha didn't trust Dean behind the wheel. They will meet the next day again, anyway. 

Michael was looking forward to it, but Dean's plagued with anxiety.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean rushed into his apartment and ran towards the bedroom. The phone battery almost died that he quickly recharged it. The Omega scrolled the list of missed calls and messages from his Alpha before dialing his number. 

Castiel's phone was off, and Dean's uneasiness multiplied. He called his Alpha again and again till he steeled himself to check the latest news on his phone, as morbid as it felt. He let out a relieved sigh when he found no breaking news about any airplane disaster around the world.

Where could he be? Why didn't he check in the usual hotel? Dean can't help but wondered and wondered till he reached for his phone and called Anna.

The female Omega had no idea where Castiel stayed too. He hasn't told her anything. She asked him if there's anything wrong but he downplayed his concern. The last thing he wanted was for Anna to worry too. 

Dean searched Castiel's phone lists in his study and found a familiar name on a card. It was the chief flight attendant that worked closely with Castiel who also happened to have an enormous crush on his Alpha. Dean contemplated calling her to ask about his lover's whereabouts, but he has no choice.

A deep female voice answered, and Dean spoke.  
"Hi, Hannah. I'm Dean, Castiel's mate," he said through the phone. There were loud noises in the background. Sounded like she's on a street or something.  
"Oh. Why are you calling?" she asked sassily.  
Dean wasn't perturbed by her unfriendliness for his mind was only on his Alpha's safety. "I'm sorry Hannah but do you know where's Castiel?"

He could hear her laugh on the other end. Then she shouted, "You mean to tell me that he didn't tell you where he stayed?" 

"Please Hannah, I need to know." Dean almost begged the Beta.

"Gorgeous pilots like your Alpha Castiel, usually find some amusements in between their work schedules. I'm sure he's somewhere in some drinking house in Shinjuku." Hannah taunted with laughter.

"Look bitch. You don't know my Alpha. Try to change that attitude so you could at least land yourself half a man Castiel was." Dean retorted angrily and ended the call. What a waste of his fucking time and money, calling that worthless bitch, he thought. 

Dean walked back to the bedroom and scented Castiel's shirt. He felt a little calm and laid his body in bed waiting for his Alpha's call. The Omega prayed that his lover was safe and sound.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean waited and waited then his phone rang but it was Michael. The Alpha has called to check on him. He lied saying that he's alright but Michael knew him better but didn't press further. 

The Omega couldn't stand it anymore that he started calling his Alpha again. Still no answer. He was getting restless, at lost of what to do next. 

So Dean busied himself doing the laundry, organized their wardrobe and even vacuumed the whole apartment. He'll do anything just to get the Alpha out of his mind. 

It was almost 2 am when he finally got the call from Castiel.

"Cas!! Oh my God!! Where are you?!!!" Dean almost screamed into the phone.

"Dean, please don't shout. I got a terrible headache." His Alpha warned in a groggy voice.

"What happened to you, Alpha? Which hotel you're in?" Dean asked less urgently.

"I'm in Hyatt Regency and a little hungover. Where were you last night? I tried calling you many times too, Omega." Castiel demanded.

"I forgot my phone when I left home and then went to dinner with Michael. I'm so sorry, Alpha." Dean muttered his apology.

"Oh baby...I heard your voice messages. You used his phone?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, my love.Why did you stay at  
Hyatt instead of Hilton?" Dean asked curiously.

"I was trying to avoid Hannah. She's been pestering me whenever we stayed at the same hotel." Dean smiled at his Alpha's honesty. 

"I called her and asked for you. She said you're out getting some "entertainment" in some drinking house." Dean said amusingly.

"Hannah'spoke for herself, Dean. I'm so sorry that you have to call her. Were you worried about me, sweetheart?" Castiel asked.

"So much, Alpha." Dean confessed sadly.

"Me too, my love. It's so good to hear your voice, baby," Castiel said truthfully.

"Had your dinner, Alpha?" Dean asked softly.

"No, not yet, love. I'm gonna order room service soon. How's your dinner by the way?" Cas asked gently.

"It was nice thank you, Alpha." Dean said. 

"Dean, let's do FaceTime after I ordered my food? I need to see your face, baby." Castiel said.

"I'd like that. I missed you too, Alpha."


	15. Chapter 15

"You're really sure about this, sweetheart?" Castiel asked seriously.

"Aren't you pleased, Alpha?" Dean asked warily. 

Castiel looked at Dean and he almost proposed to his Omega to eliminate his doubts. The thing was that the Alpha had already planned a surprise proposal to his Omega next week. So he kept the secret to himself. 

"Pleased sweetheart? I'm elated, my love. I'm gonna call my family doctor and have you examined. I'm not taking any chances with our firstborn. So Michael could scent you already, then, huh?" Castiel asked.

"He didn't scent me, Alpha, he just said that I looked radiant when he was taking my photos." Dean assured, looking at his lover's troubled face on the screen.

"Oh okay. I wished I could sensed it first though, but that was really nice of him. You know what sweetheart? I'm gonna be his friend too. I'm getting tired of my insecurities, honestly." Castiel professed. 

It was the truth. When he signed up for his job, the first thing they checked was his psychological state. Castiel wanted a big family and his job as a pilot will secure their financial status. 

Dean looked at him and said, "I'm glad you realized that Alpha cause I can't stand the awkwardness too. Hey! Maybe I joined you in Japan before you head back home?"

"Oh baby! That will be so awesome! You're gonna stay in First Class and I will make the plane autopilot and sneak in your suite!" Castiel suggests readily.

Dean laughed at his Alpha's enthusiasm and said, "Oh my! But you can't knot me, Alpha!"

"Is that a challenge, Omega?" The Alpha winked at him. 

"Nope!! But maybe that's our only chance huh? Before you go domestic?" Dean asked cheekily.

The Alpha just gave him a knowing smile before he got up to answer the door to room service.


	16. Chapter 16

For the first time since he'd hooked up with Castiel, Dean felt at ease hanging out with his best friend, Michael. Castiel had promised to have more faith in his Omega and his friendship with his ex-lover. 

Michael was relieved too because he was afraid to lose Dean in his life. The Omega was the only person who understood him well. The three even went out to dinner together for the first time, and both Alphas were very cordial with each other. They had one thing in common, they both cared for Dean though the Omega insisted he could very well take care of himself. 

Dean joined his Alpha in Japan after the pilot rescheduled his flight duties to spend a week with his Omega. They went to many interesting places in that short period that Dean fought his jetlag to enjoy the beautiful sceneries.

Castiel proposed to his Omega at the Kyomizu Dera Temple in Kyoto. Dean was totally caught by surprise when the Alpha went down on his knees and presented him the platinum ring. Dean said Yes! to him immediately after the initial shock. 

Castiel's action and Dean's reaction attracted the visitors around them who cheered and clapped their hands happily. Dean blushed at the attention and the Alpha immediately kissed him before the spectators. They cheered louder and wished the romantic couple good luck. It was the most beautiful moment they both will never forget. 

They went home together, and though the Alpha had promised to "visit" his fiance in the first class suite, his responsibility as the Captain of the flight came first. Dean enjoyed the luxury of his plane ride and thanked his Alpha for making it happened. It will be the last long haul flight duty for Castiel. 

They planned their small engagement party once they're settled back in New York. Castiel invited Anna, her parents, and Claire while Dean asked his aunt, Ellen and his best friend, Michael to come. Everyone had such a great time that night that things couldn't have been better, for the true mates. 

The day before the Alpha began his first domestic flight duty, he took Dean to meet his family doctor who confirmed the Omega's pregnancy. They were so happy that they celebrated their joyous moment again with the same people. Everyone doted on Dean instantly, and the Omega cherished the endless pampering he received that day. 

That night in bed, Dean told his Alpha his decision. "Cas, I want to end my modeling career for good. I don't think the agency would want a pregnant male model anyway, right?" 

The Alpha stared at him a bit and asked, "Are you sure, Dean? You've been doing this for almost seven years, baby." 

"I've never been surer of myself, Alpha. If you don't mind, that is." Dean said solemnly. He had given the idea a lot of thoughts.

"Of course, I don't mind, Dean. I know that I'm not getting paid as well as before, but I will work harder for our family with this new responsibility. You stay home and take care of our babies, sweetheart." Castiel said, smiling happily at the Omega. It was something he's been wanting to hear from Dean all these time. 

"Michael told me to talk to Lucas. I'm going to meet the man tomorrow. That shithead now controlled the company since his partner sold his share to him a month ago, Alpha. I just hoped he let me go without any problems." Dean said mournfully. He dreaded to tell the sleazy Alpha his decision.

"I wished I could be there with you. Michael told me what happened years before. I would deck Lucas' face if he dared say or do anything to you sweetheart." Castiel promised.

"Ah! I was so naive at that time, but now I could handle myself, baby, don't worry, alright? Come, let's sleep. I'm getting sleepy now, Alpha."  
Dean said as he pushed his body further into his Alpha's warm embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> err...sorry but I edited the contract amount make it more unsound and dramatic! LOL!!

Largely edited (if you know what I mean.. ;)

Dean stared at the documents before him in disbelief. He didn't remember signing his contract with that huge amount stated on the agreement. 

"Lucas, this can't be right. I didn't sign up for this." the Omega declared nervously, as he flipped through the legal papers in a panic.

The corrupt businessman looked at the pretty Omega and smirked.  
"Well, you did. Like the rest of the himbos here, you models never read your contract before you signed them."

"I read my contract thoroughly, Lucas! And I remembered very well that the amount wasn't this much! You've altered this contract without my knowledge!" Dean remarked impatiently. 

Lucas took the papers from the Omega's hands and turned it to the last page. "Here!Your signature, my signature, and the Advocate's signature. As clear as night and day. Even I can't dispute it's authenticity, Omega."

"ITS FUCKING FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS, LUCAS!! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO PAY FOR IT!!" Dean stood up, shouting at the Alpha.

Lucas' right-hand man, a nasty looking burly Alpha approached the table closer to Dean. The Omega immediately settled back down and snatched the documents from Lucas' hands. He turned the page with the stipulated amount and showed it to his boss.

"I'm not gonna fucking pay for this ridiculous amount!" Dean asserted angrily.

Lucas watched the Omega coolly and said, "Well, I just have to sue you then."

Dean stared at the unperturbed devil before him, wishing he could wring his neck across the table.

"Look, kid. You will lose either way. So let's make the best of this. Your contract ends in two years no?" Lucas asked him, with a raised eyebrow and another smirk, waiting for an answer.

Dean nodded curtly.

"There's a way to deal with this "little" problem that you're having now. Omegas like you get pregnant all the time anyway so don't let this little snafu of yours gets in the way and make you penniless. Your buddy Brett could help you with this insignificant problem. God knows how many times he helped himself!" Lucas laughed at his own words.

Dean glared at him. "What are you insinuating, Lucas?!!"

"You know what I mean...you models are dumb but not that dumb when it comes to this." Lucas sneered.

Dean gritted his teeth and said, "I'm not terminating my baby."

"Then pay the fucking money, or I will see you in court. Like I said, you will lose either way." 

The Omega slumped in his chair, defeated.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean wished he could talk to someone. He was a nervous wreck after he left Lucas' office. He can't tell his Alpha for sure. His fiance will kill Lucas or do anything to get the obscene amount of money which they don't possess. Castiel already paid half the amount of the expensive first class suite that he stayed. 

Dean's not going to burden his fiance with this problem as it wasn't fair. Dean asked to be knotted by his Alpha without thinking of the consequences. Lucas had obviously modified the contract, but they looked so real that Dean has no proof to dispute it.

Fucking Lucas!! He should have known this would happen when that devil took over the agency. Dean should have left while the other partner was still around! It's too late now, and there's only one way out of this mess he's in. But the Omega couldn't do it. He just can't!

Dean cried in anger and desolation. 

The Omega began pacing the bedroom floor restlessly. He must talk to someone, or he will go crazy! He thought of Michael but decided against it. The Alpha will attack their boss and will end up in jail or murdered. There are rumors that Lucas has some associations with the fucking Mafia.

"Oh God!!" Dean clutched his hair and dropped his body on the bed. 

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!!" Dean shouted as he slammed his fists hard on the mattress. Angry tears fell on the side of his face as he held his abdomen. "Daddy not going to get rid of you, baby. Your Papa and I loved you very much, sweetheart!" The Omega immediately jumped off his bed and grabbed his phone before running out of his apartment. He's going to try to talk to Lucas again one more time.

Castiel shared the happy news that he's now a father with his former crew. They went wild with excitement and congratulated him profusely except Hannah. The Alpha thanked everyone and ignored the beta's animosity. They all hugged the handsome pilot and wished him good luck as he made his way to the domestic flight departure gates. He felt strange to be in that section again after flying internationally for almost six years. But the new crew welcomed him immediately, and the Alpha knew he had made the right choice. Though he has to get used to the salary adjustment and maybe even moved to the suburbs.

It's a new challenge for him as an Alpha. How he's going to raise his family with a much simpler and modest lifestyle. The funny thing was that he felt richer instead of poorer. Money poor yes but he has Dean, their baby, their love and their health. 

But any drastic adjustment requires some security to fall back on. So the Alpha has already logged in a considerable amount of flight duties for that whole year. So that Dean won't have to worry about money, and they could live debt free. 

Castiel, however, wouldn't share his work information with his Omega, who tried to change his workaholic ways lately. 

The Alpha entered the smaller cockpit and greeted his co-workers who gave him another warm welcome. He thought, Yes, life can be so much better.

Lucas looked at the disheveled Omega before him. He didn't expect Dean to come back to his office again, and especially asking for this particular favor. He would've thought the kid will come back with a gun!

"Are you sure you wanna do this? There's no turning back you know?" Lucas asked skeptically though he was jumping with joy inside.

He's been wanting the sexy Omega on the other side, specifically, his "other" business side even though for a only few months till the bump on his stomach shows.

"When can I start?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Easy there, cowboy. I have to write up a special contract for you. Come back here in two days." Lucas said readily.

Dean nodded and left in a hurry that he didn't see Brett behind him. The other Omega clamped his mouth and pulled him into an empty studio. 

"What the fuck you think you're doing, Dean?!" he growled at the surprised Omega as he kicked the door closed with his feet. 

"I've no other choice, Brett!!" Dean retorted angrily, and Brett shushed him before locking the door behind them.

"You made a deal with that asshole, are you nuts!?!" Brett countered, his fists tight on Dean's collars. 

"Give me five hundred thousand then, so I can get out of this hell!" Dean shouted back.

"What??!" Brett asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, Brett. You heard me right. Half a million. Can you get them for me? If not, let me go now!" Dean struggled to be free.

Brett let go of him, shocked at the amount his friend mentioned. His contract agreement was only half that amount. He grabbed Dean's arm and said, "Let's get out of here. Come."

Brett pulled his friend towards the parking lot. "We'll take your car," he added.

Dean wondered what Brett was up to, but he drove away at his friend's behest.

Brett told him to drive them to Chinatown and when Dean asked why the Omega said he will tell him later. They stopped the car in front of a shady looking old Chinese medicine shop, and Brett told him to wait in the car. 

Ten minutes later, Brett emerged from the shop in a hurry, both hands in his pocket. He looked antsy, and Dean noticed a patrol car at the corner.  
"What's going on, Brett?" Dean asked warily.  
"Drive," he ordered, and Dean did. Once they were out on the highway, Brett asked, "Is your Alpha home?"  
"No. He'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Why?" Dean asked curiously.  
"Oh..that's good. We have ample time. Take us to your apartment." Brett ordered.  
"Time for what?! Brett?!" Dean asked urgently. Something doesn't feel right.  
"Just take us there, Dean and I will tell you!!" Brett reiterated, and Dean sped away, all the while worrying about what's going on with his friend.

"No, Brett. I can't, and I won't do this!!" Dean pushed the small bottle of dark liquid to his friend. 

"Listen, Dean. You're wasting valuable time here. I'm here, and I can help you through this. I did to myself Dean, a couple of times and I knew how well it worked." Brett assured his friend.

"Brett! I'm not going to kill my baby! Castiel's baby!! Oh my God! I can't believe you're suggesting this! How are you even my friend??!!" asked Dean in horror.

"I AM your friend, and I wanted to help!! Trust me when I say that this is your only way out! You think Lucas gonna make you fuck in a cheap ass secret porn video?! Was that what you think he wanted you to do?! Wake up, Dean! That man has a bigger agenda, and he wanted you to crave for it!" Brett pointed furiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?!!" Dean shouted angrily.

"You are going to entertain shady and fucking loaded Alphas every night, Dean! He's going to make you a high-class whore!" Brett retorted.

"How did you know that??!!" Dean asked. 

"How the hell did you think I can afford my fancy apartment and that sports car, Dean?!" Brett asked rhetorically.

Dean was shocked. Brett always speak ill of Lucas! Guess it was all just a cover.

"And you sacrificed your babies for those blood money, Brett?" Dean asked unbelieving what he just heard.

"Don't judge me, Dean. I had no choice. You're in the same situation I was years ago, only the price to pay are much higher this time. You wouldn't wanna mess with Lucas. Fucking drink the potion and tell Castiel that you miscarried. Work for the fucker for another fucking year and you'll be free." Brett then pushed the potion back into Dean's hand.


	20. Chapter 20

"Why didn't you save yourself then? Get out of this horrifying situation you're in??" Dean quizzed the Omega. 

"I was cheated, and too caught up in that mess eventually, Dean. Lucas threatened to harm my loved ones if I dared even speak of my other activities." Brett disclosed.

"Was it the same time when Lucas tried to con me?" Dean asked gently. He realized that he was too hard on his friend. Brett said, "Yes."

"When Michael helped me?" Dean asked again, and Brett nodded.

"Why didn't you ask for Michael's help then?" Dean asked the Omega. Brett didn't reply but turned and walked towards the kitchen. 

"Can I have a beer?" the Omega asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's in the fridge." Dean said and asked the Omega again, "Why didn't you get Michael to help you, Brett?"

"Because he cared for you, not me." he replied quietly.

"Bullshit. I'm sure he'll do the same for you. They have nothing against the Alpha, and you can see for yourself how much they feared Michael, Brett." Dean supplied and took a double take at his own words.

Brett just stared at Dean with a beer can in his hand. This is it. The moment of truth.

"No. It can't be." Dean shook his head, and Brett went on to open his beer.  
He didn't say anything else except to convince Dean to consume the potion.

"No, Brett but thank you so much for telling me this, I almost make a horrible mistake. You are still my friend though you tried to talk me out of keeping my baby. I will find my way out of this mess." Dean said and Brett sighed.

"Alright, whatever you say, Dean. Come on, let's go get drunk! Let's drink to my mess up life and your impending one." Brett joked and they both left the apartment.

Dean forgot to take the bottle away from the table.


	21. Chapter 21

The Alpha arrived home a little after the Omegas left the apartment. He called out to his fiance but received no answer and sighed. Castiel wanted to surprise his lover by coming home a day before scheduled. 

The magic of working for domestic airlines in a cold, stormy weather. Most airlines canceled most inbound and outbound flights. Castiel was so excited to spend the next two days with his Omega, but now he's not here. The Alpha wished that he's a knothead so that he can force Dean to be a full-time homemaker. The thought made him laugh. No Alpha knotheads could tame his feisty Omega. 

Castiel left his suitcase in his bedroom and walked out to the hallway. A strange tiny bottle sat in the middle of the coffee table caught his attention. The Alpha grabbed it and gave a quick check. It wasn't labeled, and the bottle looked old. The transparent amber liquid inside, bubbled when he shook. 

Curious, he removed the cork from the bottle's mouth and smelled it's content. The potent smell invaded his senses instantly that the Alpha almost gag. What the hell is this? Was it Dean's? It looked and smelled like a traditional medicine that he used to witness some passengers from Asia carried. Was his Omega unwell? He thought worriedly.

The Alpha was so curious that he called his Omega immediately. He heard Dean's phone rang from a distance, and the elevator door opened. Dean and Brett walked into the apartment and was surprised to see Castiel there.

"Alpha, you're home? How come?" Dean asked hurriedly. He became nervous when he saw the bottle in Castiel's hand.

"You're not pleased to see me, sweetheart?" the Alpha teased as he looked at Dean and then the other Omega.

"Maybe, I should go." Brett excused himself hurriedly. Castiel immediately got up and stopped him.

"Hold on. Let me introduce myself. I am Castiel Novak, and you are?" the Alpha asked calmly, as he held his right hand out to the Omega.

"I'm Brett Hart, Dean's friend,..his co-worker" Brett stuttered and shook the Alpha's hand before pulling away quickly. He was clearly intimidated by the striking Alpha in his sharp uniform. 

"Well, hello Brett. What brings you here, to our apartment?" Castiel asked him steadily as he stole a glance at his fiance. Dean watched them in apprehension. 

"I..uh...I...was just sending him back and I should be heading home now. I..uh..left my car at the studio." Brett explained nervously. Castiel took pity on him and dismissed the Omega. He'd like to think that the two weren't fooling around behind his back. Even though they're both Omegas, he knew that some of them loved to experiment each other. He shook the crazy thoughts out of his head and turned to Dean. 

"Care to tell me what's going on and also... what the hell is this?" the Alpha showed the bottle to his Omega.

Dean felt like fainting.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean did faint. The Alpha caught him just in time before he fell to the ground. Castiel carried his fiance to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. He stripped Dean down to his boxers and rushed to the bathroom and fetched a glass of water. He sprinkled some on the Omega's face and made him drink the water. Dean swallowed the liquid down his throat in a rush.

Castiel felt his burning forehead and knew that Dean wasn't in heat because he was pregnant. The Alpha was getting anxious, so he called the ambulance. There's no way he could drive Dean to the hospital in his car with the crazy traffic outside.

The ambulance came in less than 10 minutes and the Alpha already grabbed a few of Dean's documents to bring to the emergency.

The nurses took Dean in and hooked him on IV immediately. Dean had suffered from dehydration. The Alpha waited patiently outside for the doctor to examine his Omega. He felt the bottle in his pocket and took it out. With alarming realization, he rushed to one of the nurses and showed her the bottle. 

"Please, can you help me check this thing? I found it in my apartment. I hoped that my Omega didn't drink some poison by mistake." the Alpha requested. 

The nurse took the bottle from the Alpha and consulted the doctor. He scribbled a note and told her to take the potion to the lab for testing. The doctor then led him to his room for some questions. Apparently, Castiel wasn't the first Alpha to show him the same potion. It was a worrying trend lately that the doctor needed to be sure where Castiel had acquired it. 

"Please, Dr. Smith. Just tell me what it was." Castiel pleaded the beta for the third time. He refused to leave the room till he got some answers from the doctor. But the doctor wouldn't give him any information till the test was confirmed.

The result came back in less than thirty minutes, and Castiel was called back into his office.

"I hope your Omega hasn't consumed the liquid, Mr. Novak. It was a mix of deadly herb concoction meant to kill the fetus in the womb."


	23. Chapter 23

The Alpha couldn't breathe the second those words came out of the doctor's mouth. He felt like the air got sucked out of his lungs and his heart wrung by some unseen force. 

He was ventilating, and Dr. Smith was in a state of panic. They were in his room, and if he didn't call for security now, he could easily be the assault victim of the raging Alpha.

So he hurriedly opened the door and motioned for Castiel to leave with him."Mr. Novak..please let me take you to a special room where you can vent out all your emotions. Come, please." 

"WHERE IS IT?!!" The Alpha's eyes reddened as he growled past the doctor and strode out the door. The anxious doctor was hot on his trails. Dr. Smith quickly signaled the security who rushed forward to led the men to the timeout room for Alphas.

The moment he got in and without preamble, Castiel grabbed a chair and smashed it hard against the wall. His thunderous growls were enough to wake the dead in the morgue if not for the room's soundproof doors and windows. 

The security was on high alert in case the Alpha tried to escape the locked room. Both him and the doctor looked on in horror as Castiel hurled the furniture, hitting them simultaneously on the wall and breaking them with his own hands. 

Blood was all over him, his hair disheveled, and the red in his eyes flashed angrily, every time he growled louder. The doctor never saw such terrifying scene. He thought that the Alpha was capable of killing anyone in his way with that rage he possessed. 

A loud woman's voice calling out Castiel's name in the hallway alerted the doctor from his trance. He rushed to meet her halfway and introduced himself. 

Dr. Smith told the woman named Ellen that the Alpha was letting out his frustrations in the room, and she understood when the doctor told her to wait.

Ellen walked slowly and stood next to the security officer who gave her an apologetic look. He thought that maybe Ellen was Castiel's mother, but he didn't ask anything. Ellen witnessed the devastation before her and started to cry.

She had visited Dean first, and the Omega, who was crying, told her what had happened and begged her to go to his Alpha immediately. Ellen ran off to look for him without questions or hesitations.

She moved closer to the room and rested her hands on the window. Castiel was about to smash another chair when he caught sight of her. 

He dropped the furniture instantly and walked towards the window to face Ellen. She searched Castiel's sad face that he immediately bent his head down and cried. Ellen cried with him from the opposite side. 

The security took pity on them and asked the doctor for approval to release the Alpha. Castiel was released, and Dr. Smith took the opportunity to check his bloody wounds and was satisfied that the Alpha didn't suffer any significant damage. 

"Come with me, Mr. Novak. I'm going to get the nurse to attend to you." said Dr. Smith kindly, and the Alpha nodded. Both betas walked the Alpha to the nurses station.

"Castiel, how are you feeling now?" Ellen's soothing voice calmed the Alpha, who then softened his gaze till the red in his eyes disappeared. The sat at the lounge after Castiel's wound were treated. 

He nodded slowly and turned his face away so that the beta couldn't see him cry again and Ellen's heart sank. 

"Dean told me what happened. He said he didn't drink the potion, Alpha. He forgot to throw the bottle away before you found out about it. Dean's remorse and he wanted to see you, Cas. He needed you," Ellen pleaded in tears, and she quickly brushed them away from her face. She should be strong for Castiel, who needed her support.

The Alpha sat forward with both his elbows on his knees and hands covering his face. He felt like crying again hearing her words that he forced himself to stop and removed his hands abruptly to look at Ellen. 

With tear stricken face he said to her, "I can never forgive him, Ellen. Why was the poison even there? It didn't matter if he drank it or not. To think that he even thought about it and went out of his way to get it! I can't...I..just..can't believe he could do this to our baby! To me! To us!! I can't forgive him, Ellen! I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.." 

The Alpha yielded to his emotions and cried while Ellen held his tremored body, whispered comforting words in his ear, crying along with him.

After a long while, Castiel calmed down and rubbed his face tiredly. "I'm going to leave now, Ellen. I will take my things and stay with Anna and Claire for awhile. Please tell Dean, don't come and see me yet. Let me sort things out. I will settle the hospital bills, and please can you make sure that he's really fine before they released him, Ellen."

Ellen just smiled and nodded sadly. She couldn't say anything because she knew the Alpha was right. He needed to sort out his feelings first before anything.

"Thank you for being here for the both of us...I truly appreciate it, Ellen. Take care now," Castiel kissed Ellen's cheeks and left.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean cried when Ellen told him his Alpha's decision. The beta held her nephew close as he sobbed harder in her arms. If only she could take away their pain, she thought sadly.

Ellen pulled away and held Dean's face, "Dean.....listen. I want you to stop crying now and tell me exactly what happened? You only told me you didn't drink the potion, but I need to know why you have it in the first place? You can't exactly blame Castiel for jumping to conclusions Dean. Remember? You wanted to postpone having a child till you end your modeling career? I was there, Dean. Your Alpha was afraid you had never wanted his child in the first place. He was shocked to find out about it, and now, I'm asking you, please, tell me everything."

So the Omega recounted all that happened in those two days to his aunt who listened carefully to his every word.

"Dean, Castiel didn't want you to see him yet but listen, son. I want you to pursue your Alpha, Dean. Even when he slammed the door on your face, you can't give up and keep trying to get his attention. You can't lose him, Dean, not now. Especially when there's a baby inside of you that needed protection! Those crazy people will get you if you don't do anything about your problems now. Only your Alpha could save you, Dean." Ellen pleaded urgently. 

"I want to see him, Ellen. I want to tell him the truth believe me, but I will only put Brett in danger. Castiel will hunt him, Ellen and I'm afraid for my friend." Dean expressed in fear.

"Stop thinking about others but yourself, Dean! Brett should've thought about the implications of suggesting something horrible to you!! The danger that comes with it! I hate to think of what might happen if you had swallowed that forsaken liquid, Dean!! You may not only lose your baby, you might also lose your life!!" Ellen exclaimed angrily and let out a lengthy exhale.

"Okay, El. I will. Fucking Brett!!" he cursed under his breath. 

"Dean? Oh, Hi Ellen. I'll just wait outside then." Michael excused himself. The Alpha had rushed to visit the Omega after Brett informed him at the studio. He was having a meeting with Lucas earlier. 

"I won't be long, Michael," Ellen said and turned back to Dean. "Think about what I just said, Dean. Win back your Alpha's heart and trust. He needed you as much as you needed him, I'm sure of it. Rest well, my love. I'll come back later at the last visit hour.

Ellen kissed the Omega's cheeks and left the room. She walked to Michael and said, "Hi, Michael." 

"Hi, Ellen. I'd like to see Dean now," he said, and Ellen pulled his arm gently.

"Wait Michael. Are you aware of what's going on in your studio?" she asked.

"What do you mean, Ellen?" Michael looked at her curiously.

"Lucas, your boss. He cheated Dean of his contract and made Dean do undesirable things for his shady business. I want your help to find out what's going on before I go to the police." Ellen uttered solemnly.

"Okay, I will, Ellen. You take care, now." the Alpha said as Ellen walked away towards the lift lobby.

She turned her head around after she pressed the lift button to go down and saw Michael hasn't entered Dean's room. 

The Alpha was talking on the phone.


	25. Chapter 25

Michael went silent after listening to Dean's plight. The Alpha was so deep in thoughts that Dean felt like he had burdened his best friend with his problems.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I know you're busy, you must be thinking about your deadline, but here you are listening to my woes. Fuck! I'm such a loser. No wonder my Alpha wouldn't want anything to do with me." Dean lamented faintly.

Michael, taken aback by his words, moved closer to the bed and held the Omega's hand. "Dean, what are you saying? You know I will always be there for you no matter what. I was just thinking about Lucas, how dare he did this to you. I'm gonna have a talk with him, and I don't want you to worry about it. I cared so much about you, Dean. About Castiel, let him be for awhile, he's just in a state of shock, he will come around." 

"Do you think so, Mikey? He sounded pretty disappointed in me. I know him. This was like the worse I could make him feel, and I don't think he'll be forgiving me anytime soon. Anyway, he's staying with his ex and daughter. An Omega who loved their daughter unlike me who's thinking of killing his unborn child. His parents will be delighted if they know he's back with Anna and that's the end of our relationship, Mike. The end." Dean cried, and Michael pulled the Omega into his arms and held him tight. He whispered gently in Dean's ear.

"Then, Castiel is a fool. You're passionate, sexy, fucking adorable, and you dared to take the blame in any situation. Youre not a burden, Dean, much less a loser. No one loved as much as you did and I was lucky enough to be loved by you."

Dean pulled away and smiled softly at the Alpha. "I was lucky enough to be loved by you too." 

Michael returned Dean's smile and brushed his tears away. He then kissed the Omega's forehead and held him again.

Castiel watched them from afar. He had came back to the hospital after he received a call from Dr. Smith. The doctor needed his signature for an important document to discharge Dean that day. He was still mad but at the same time, he missed Dean. He contemplated not coming, but his aching heart led him back to the hospital.

And now he witnessed this. The Alpha can't make out what he felt. The anger that almost dissipated came back full force that he strode off to the doctor's office and signed the release form.

Castiel left the hospital in a fury no one can imagine.


	26. Chapter 26

Edited****

The enraged Alpha stuffed his clothes and some of his toiletries into his luggage impatiently. He wanted to leave the apartment before Dean got home. The image from the hospital still lingered in his mind no matter how much he tried to forget.

Castiel sat on the bed after he'd done with the packing. He stared into space thinking what's going to happen next. Anna sounded reluctant on the phone when he asked if he could stay with her for awhile. 

She advised him to talk to the Omega but how could he? 

Dean seemed happy earlier when Cas saw him. He was actually smiling at Michael and had let the Alpha kiss and held him. The ex-lovers were together for six years, albeit the breakups in between. Dean left him only after he met Castiel. 

Though Dean and Cas are true mates, it's Michael that's proved to be a more compatible partner for his Omega. They're so comfortable with each other for so long that they don't need to move to the next level. 

Added to that, they both worked closely together and loved their jobs. It didn't matter to them if children weren't on their agenda. So who's Castiel to change the Omega's lifestyle? Love alone isn't enough. 

Trust and respect that Castiel uphold wasn't essential to the Omega that he dared to terminate their unborn child. Castiel's not getting in the way of Dean's happiness that he already found in the other Alpha. 

Castiel grabbed his suitcase, turned off the lights and left the apartment without looking back.


	27. Chapter 27

Michael drove him back home. He wanted to send Dean up to his apartment, but the Omega declined, afraid that Castiel was still there, and that will cause more problems.

The Alpha told him to call whenever he needed to talk. Dean thanked him and went up to the penthouse. The entire unit was dark when he entered and found half of Castiel's clothes were missing from his wardrobe. 

Dejected, Dean let himself fell to the ground as the lingering scent of his Alpha scent engulfed his senses, and he began to cry. He pulled at his hair and sobbed harder.

The Omega was so overwhelmed with emotions. He needed his Alpha physically, emotionally and mentally that moment.

How is he going to do this? How can he rectify this problem that he didn't even know he created? Should he heed Ellen's advice? Pursue his Alpha even though he wouldn't listen to him? Should he listen to Michael? Leave Castiel alone and let him come to his senses. The Omega was at lost of what to do. All he knew was that he loved Castiel, craved his presence and eliminated all doubts in his Alpha's mind. 

Ellen won. So he picked up the phone and dialed Castiel's number. His phone was off, so he called Anna. She answered within seconds.  
"Dean?" her voice laced with concern.  
"Anna..." Dean choked on his sobs the moment he heard Anna.  
"...where are you, Dean?" she asked gently.  
Dean forced himself to stop crying and asked, "Is...is Castiel there?"  
"I think he's on the way here, Dean...please don't cry." Anna consoled the Omega, who sounded so desolate that she wished she could say something to diminish his sadness.  
"Did...did he say how long he's staying with you, Anna?" he asked with a broken voice.  
"No, he didn't mention anything, Dean but I'm gonna talk to your Alpha when he's here. I don't want you to worry, leave this to me. He'll come home to you soon, alright? I promise." Anna said in earnest, and Dean nodded even though she couldn't see.

"Thank you, Anna.." Dean said and ended the call. He cried himself to sleep on the bedroom floor.

Michael drove to the studio, and he saw light came from Lucas' office. The bastard was still working. The Alpha told his friends to wait for him in the hallway. Three Alphas standing guard in case Michael got attacked. Lucas' right-hand man had a gun with him all the time.

Michael was about to open the door when he heard a familiar voice inside Lucas' office.

"Course he's not gonna get that kind of money, Luc so get real!" the voice that Michael recognized as Brett's said.  
"What kind of sick game are you playing Omega?" Lucas retorted. Michael strained to hear the conversation when Brett's voice went lower.  
"This ain't no fucking game, Luc. You're not gonna get your fucking share if you fail! I just wanted him out of here already. Can you do that?" Brett warned.

Michael was caught in a loophole. What's going on in there? Who were they talking about? He thought anxiously.

"For a fucking Omega, you sure are bossy. You're lucky your Daddy is my boss kid, or I will send you and not Dean to the brothel instead!" Lucas shouted. 

Michael was flabbergasted. Dean!!! and Lucas working for Brett's father! They knew that Brett's father was wealthy, and there were rumors that he had an incestuous relationship with his son. But his connection with the modeling agency was something Michael never suspected. Which means that Brett has the power of changing anything and everything including Dean's contract!

The Alpha's heart was beating furiously, he signaled for his friends to be ready. He's about to ambush the conniving bastards in the office.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be flashbacks on the details of the ambush later :)

Edited****

Castiel sat facing his ex-wife. Claire, who was surprised and elated to see her father, had already gone to bed. The Alpha had promised to spend time with her the next day. He was relieved that he's off duty for two days. He hoped that it was enough to ease his troubled mind. Claire had made him calmer somehow, but Anna had insisted they talk about his problems the minute he walked into the townhouse.

"We need to talk about Dean. Your true mate. The man you loved so much that you went through all the obstacles just to be with him. And now you left him without giving him a chance to apologize or explain himself. Castiel, this isn't you. This isn't what you're made of." Anna said in a gentle yet firm voice.

Castiel stared at her and said, "True. But that was me then, not now. Dean changed my opinion about him. I can forgive, but I can't forget, Anna. It's too late." 

"What about your unborn child? Was it too late for him or her too? If Dean wanted to kill the baby like you said, shouldn't you be the protector instead? You're the father, Castiel whether you realized it or not." 

The Alpha bent his head, and Anna saw his tears fell on the kitchen table then his body wracked as he began to sob.

Anna got up and sat next to him. She held the broken Alpha in her arms and soothed him. 

Castiel brought both his hands to his face and cried, "I wanted so much to hear what he had to say, but I wouldn't want to listen to the lies." 

"What makes you think that Dean would lie, Alpha? Don't you know him well by now?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. I was devastated and consumed at the thought of him killing my baby, Anna." Castiel lamented.

"Do you still love Dean?" Anna asked, and the Alpha nodded as he looked at her in tears.

"Do you yearn for him, Alpha?" she asked again, and Castiel nodded again.

"Is he worth this pain you're suffering?" she asked one last time before Castiel said "yes" finally and broke down in her embrace. 

The Alpha pulled himself away once he was calm and took his phone out of his pocket. The phone rang the minute it was turned on, and it was Ellen on the line. She's been trying to call Dean on his phone and at his apartment, but there's no answer, so she called Castiel, thinking that her nephew had gone to see his Alpha as she advised him to do. Castiel immediately told her that Dean wasn't there, and they both got anxious.

"I think he's at the studio now confronting Lucas. He's Dean's boss, and he's an evil man, Castiel!!" Ellen stressed urgently through the phone. Castiel could hear she's on the verge of tears.

"Ellen, stay on the phone with me! Tell me what happened! I'm driving to the studio now!" Castiel rushed to the front door and jumped into his car. The Alpha started the engine and pulled his car out to the main street. He was doing two crucial things at once, listening to Ellen's account of his Omega's predicament and driving fast without getting pulled over by the cops. 

"Oh God Ellen!! I didn't even give Dean a chance!! I'm going to find him, Ellen! I swear on my baby's life!" the Alpha promised and ended the call. He banged his fists on the wheel and cursed himself for his stubbornness. He drove like mad till he reached the studio in record time. Castiel ran into the vicinity and found two men beating the crap out of Lucas and Brett at the back of the building. He can't find Dean, so he dashed inside the office and saw Michael on the floor, wrestling a burly man for his gun.

The sound of the gunshot that went off suddenly, was eerie and deafening.


	29. Chapter 29

The trial went on for more than five hours. The case had turned out to be bigger when more models came forward and charged both Brett and Lucas for the violation of their contracts. Ellen, Anne and Claire had been waiting patiently outside the courtroom. The door finally opened and out came the spectators and they went up to look for Dean and Castiel. 

Soon, the men emerged from the courtroom with their attorney, an accomplished and handsome Alpha, Sam Wesson. The trio spoke for a bit as the women walked towards them with Claire in tow. Castiel politely broke the conversation and introduced them to the attorney. 

"Anna, Ellen, Claire, this is Sam Wesson, Michael's attorney." 

"Hello, Mr. Wesson. It's nice to meet you." Ellen shook the Alpha's hand followed by Anna and Claire.

The attorney gave them a warm smile and said politely, "Please, call me Sam and it was a pleasure to meet all of you." Then he stooped lower and asked Claire gently," Hello, Claire..how old are you?"

Anna smiled as Claire looked straight into Sam's eyes and said, "I am six years old and my birthday party was last month." and then she became shy and rushed to hide behind her father. They all laughed softly at her adorable reactions. Sam wished her happy belated birthday and stood up.

Castiel said to Anna and Ellen, "Sam did a very good job in there, ladies. He fought for Michael and his friends and the judge sentenced them to only two weeks in prison. Michael will only serve when he's well enough." 

"Oh, that's good news indeed! Both Michael and Dean are free. What about Lucas and Brett, Sam?" Ellen asked worriedly. Hoping that the goons weren't spared from punishment. Her nephew almost got trapped in their filthy web. 

The Alpha smiled and replied earnestly, "Let's just say the two and their right-hand man will be in prison for a very long time. They have so many incriminating charges against them that the judge decided to put them away immediately."

"I'm so glad. Oh, Dean!" I'm so happy for you!!" Ellen gave the Omega a warm hug as Anna joined in and Dean muttered his thank you to both wonderful women before kissing their cheeks.

"Let's all celebrate this special occasion shall we?" Castiel suggested and everyone happily agreed. 

The Alpha treated the large party to a very nice lunch in a fancy restaurant uptown and then they all later visited Michael in the hospital. The Alpha had suffered a gunshot wound on his shoulder but the doctors said that he will recover soon enough with therapy. Dean and Castiel thanked him profusely for his heroic act and everyone wished him well before they left his room except Dean who spent a few minutes alone with his bestfriend at his Alpha's request.

It was indeed a joyous moment for all of them and before they parted ways, Sam offered Anna and Claire a ride home. A blushing Anna looked at Castiel for his approval. Castiel nodded readily and kissed both her and their daughter goodbyes.

He then sent Ellen home before heading back to the apartment with Dean. The Alpha has a lot of making up to do to his Omega.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this last chapter as you can see they're already back together. I forgot to mention the time between the incident and the court hearing was ample enough for Dean and Castiel to sort out their issues.
> 
> Therefore in this final chapter they just reminded themselves of their problems. Sometimes I forgot that I'm writing for people to read and not for them to read my mind. The need to elaborate sometimes lost on me! LOL!!  
> So live and learn, :')  
> I'm turning it into series, so I hope to improve myself. Please forgive this humble servant of fan fiction :D

The soulmates had been spending time with each other in bed since they got back. Their intimacy grew stronger as the room filled with their interlacing scents. Dean's sweet candy and Castiel's spiced amber.

"I'm so afraid of losing you, Alpha. Losing you means losing a part of me. Please promise me you won't leave me ever again." implored Dean sadly.

Castiel bent down to kiss him and whispered, "I swear upon our baby's life Dean, that I will never do that to you anymore, never let my heart ruled my mind because when my anger took over, I've no power over myself. I hated hurting you. Hurting you means hurting me too, sweetheart. Please forgive me, I love you so much, Dean," promised Castiel with unbridled tears.

"I already forgave you, Alpha and I loved you so much too. I was actually ready to woo you, win back your heart and I don't care however long it takes as long as we'll be together in the end," the Omega professed honestly, gazing into Castiel's watery blue eyes. 

The Alpha bent his head down and kissed him like his life depended on it. 

It was heady and intoxicating that they finally surrendered to their desire. Castiel kissed his Omega passionately while trying to get them both naked as fast as he could. His heart thumped, loudly in his chest, roaring in his ears. Dean was getting excited too as he pushed the offensive jeans off his legs. He then reached for Castiel's cock between them, but the Alpha swiftly held his hand. 

"... wait...let me look at you, sweetheart." Castiel smiled as his eyes fixated on Dean. His Omega was naturally beautiful that Castiel wanted to do nothing else but worship him."How did I get so lucky, baby?" he whispered softly against Dean's kissed swollen mouth. 

"I'm the lucky one Alpha. I have two crazy Alphas defending my honor," Dean joked as Castiel tilted his head and smiled. "He told you, huh?" The Alpha asked. "Yeah...thank you for saving him, Michael felt so indebted to you," Dean said gratefully.

The Omega then lowered his gaze from his Alpha's blue eyes to his lips and chased it with a kiss. Castiel teased his lover, by resisting him, taunting him, made him yearn for his touch, his kisses. Dean groaned as he pulled his fiance's head down and gave a mind blowing kiss. Dean rendered his Alpha's breathless.

Castiel gasped when the Omega finally pulled away with a lopsided smile on his pretty face. The Alpha's red blazing eyes bored into the greens of the Omegas. Dean tormented him further by grinding his groin lewdly against Castiel's and his hands kneading the man's ass. The Alpha was so turned on that he assaulted the Omega with urgent kisses, and he lifted Dean's legs to circle them around his waist.

"Do you know you're driving me crazy, Omega? hmmm? I'm gonna make you feel so good, so good, my baby. Say you're mine, sweetheart and I wanna hear you scream my name.." the Alpha growled and ground their groins harder that he made Dean moaned with want. "I'm yours Alpha, only yours, never another!!" He's conflicted, he wanted these teasing but at the same time, he wanted it to end, wanted his Alpha's thick cock into his aching wet hole already.

"Alpha...Cas...uhh... I want it! I need you so much.!!" Dean conceded, and Castiel slipped two fingers into his moist entrance. Dean let out a low moan when Castiel bit his neck hard before lapping on the bruise gently to ease the pain. 

"Alpha, please....I can't stand it anymore...I need you, baby, please..please take me, breed me please, my love," Dean begged and moaned so prettily that the Alpha finally gave it to him. 

The swift and sudden penetration had the Omega screamed out loud, "CASTIEL!!!" and his bottom lifted off the mattress. Dean felt full, he felt loved as Castiel kept the momentum. Drilling into him hard and fast with both arms held around Dean's body tight, whispering adulated words in his ears. The Alpha's heart raged with possession and obsession. He kept going till he can't hold back any longer when Dean came with his hole gripping the Alpha's cock tight like a vice. 

The Alpha then lifted his body up and watched the Omega's cum on his body that it turned him on immediately. His knot began to swell, but he kept on pounding into Dean's hole hard and fast till the bulge caught at the rim. 

He shuddered as his seeds shot inside the velvety warmth of Dean's hole. Castiel fell on his Omega, who immediately grabbed his body tight. They both sighed contentedly. Satisfaction, apparent on their flushed faces. "I love you," Castiel confessed softly, and the Omega kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the starting note thank you :) I'm apologizing (it's a rare case! Lol)
> 
> Btw thank you hope to see you guys in the next fic in this series :))


	31. TIMESTAMP

Edited***

It's been a month since the incident and everything seemed to be back to normal till Dean began suffering from acute morning sickness almost daily.

His conditiion worsen one morning that he had to call the ambulance himself. His Alpha was away since the past three days. The Omega was so dehydrated that the doctor feared for his baby. 

There's no way to contact the Alpha so they called Ellen instead. The beta stayed close to her ailing nephew in the hospital. 

When the Alpha finally got the message, he rushed to the hospital. On his way there, Anna called him to tell that their daughter had a major asthma attack and she only wanted her father. The Alpha was torn but he chose his child.

When Castiel reached Anna's place, he found his mother and Sam there too. He went straight to Claire who clung to her father and he swiftly picked her up and took her to the hospital. 

He wished he could send Claire to the same hospital where Dean was but it's location in town was too far.

Anna and Naomi followed and the Alpha heard his mother stopped Sam from coming with them. Castiel was busy comforting Claire to notice the animosity between the Alpha and his mother.

They reached the hospital shortly and Claire cried for her father not to leave her. Castiel stayed in the hospital that night and called his Omega to tell him sorry for not being there and what happened. Dean expressed his concern and understanding though he wished that Castiel could be in two place at once.

He needed his Alpha too but he didn't say anything. Dean felt like he could die for not being able to consume anything without throwing them up instantly. 

Ellen sensed her nephew was sad. The sorrowful scent he gave out did nothing for her worried mind. She tried her best as a substitute for the Alpha.

*********to be continued********•

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :))


End file.
